


My Sweet Baby

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [156]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Baby Jared, Infantilism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: infantilism, adultbaby!Jared? I’ve literally read one fic with baby Jared, Jensen’s always the baby, and it sucks cause i have a huge thing for baby Jared. May i please have jensen feeding Jared then sitting him on his lap and bottle feeding him, with Jared wetting his diaper and Jensen changing him before putting him to bed. And during the night Jared wakes up crying and upset and jensen comes in and lets him nurse off his cock, sucking the head, until he feeds him his come and Jared goes back to sleep?Sex would be nice but can it be when Jensen’s giving Jared the bottle? like he cradles him while Jared’s drinking, stroking him through the diaper, then when Jared’s like halfway through the bottle he undoes the diaper and lifts Jared onto his lap, lifting him up and down his cock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet Baby

**Author's Note:**

> there is sex with someone who is a baby mindset, but all characters are above 18 and consenting.

**Prompt** : infantilism, adultbaby!Jared? I’ve literally read one fic with baby Jared, Jensen’s always the baby, and it sucks cause i have a huge thing for baby Jared. May i please have jensen feeding Jared then sitting him on his lap and bottle feeding him, with Jared wetting his diaper and Jensen changing him before putting him to bed. And during the night Jared wakes up crying and upset and jensen comes in and lets him nurse off his cock, sucking the head, until he feeds him his come and Jared goes back to sleep?Sex would be nice but can it be when Jensen’s giving Jared the bottle? like he cradles him while Jared’s drinking, stroking him through the diaper, then when Jared’s like halfway through the bottle he undoes the diaper and lifts Jared onto his lap, lifting him up and down his cock?

 

Jensen loved his baby. Jared had started off as just his boyfriend, but when he discovered Jared’s kink he was only too happy to indulge. Jared was so relaxed and happy as a baby, and Jensen loved doting on him and spoiling his baby. Jensen would snuggle him and blow raspberries on his tummy to see him giggle. He would make cooing noises at Jared and listen to his baby try and replicate them, and grab at Jensen with his fists. Jensen was a happy man.

Jensen would feed Jared soft food sometimes, but Jared really enjoyed suckling from his bottle. Jensen heated it up in the microwave, slightly sweet milk rotating in the bottle. When the timer dinged, Jensen pulled the milk out and tested it on his skin. When he deemed it the proper temperature, he scooped Jared up from his chair and settled them on the couch. Jared was straddling his lap, his arms clinging around Jensen’s neck. “Hi, monkey. How are you?”

Jared gurgled and smiled goofily. Jensen nuzzled his nose and then held up the bottle. “You want this, sweetheart?”

Jared gurgled again and opened his mouth. Jensen chuckled and held it up to his baby. “Go ahead, sweetie.” Jared latched on happily and suckled. His hands came up to hold onto it but Jensen kept one hand on the bottle to make sure his baby didn’t drop it. He slid his other hand into Jared’s diaper and gently fondled his soft cock. It started to harden under Jensen’s touch and he closed his eyes happily. His hips hitched and he sucked the warm milk lazily. Jensen stroked his hair and kissed his cheeks gently. His other hand continued to stroke him lazily, Jared squirming on Jensen’s lap and making his own cock harden. He undid the straps of Jared’s diaper and gently slid it off. Jensen fingered his hole; it was still slick from the lube this morning.

Jensen pulled down his fly and boxers until his dick was exposed. He lifted Jared up and then sank him back down on his dick. Jared moaned around his bottle and a little bit of milk drizzled out of his mouth. Jensen chuckled and wiped it away with his thumb. “Keep your mouth on the nub, sweetie.” Jared rested his head on Jensen’s shoulder and Jensen adjusted the bottle so he could keep his mouth on it. Jensen helped Jared bounce up and down on his dick. He felt really nice around Jensen’s cock and soon he was chasing his orgasm. Jared slurped messily at the milk while Jensen pumped his hips inside the tight ass. Jared’s cock was hard and leaking against Jensen’s stomach.

Jensen continued to help Jared ride his dick until his balls tightened. Jensen pushed himself deeper inside his baby, trying to hit his prostate. He gripped his baby tight and then emptied his load inside him. His hand when to Jared’s dick and stroked him until his come was splattering against his stomach. “Oh, you’re a little messy, aren’t you?” Jensen teased. Jared cooed at him and finished his bottle. His eyes were drooping, tired from the warm milk and the orgasm.

Jensen scooped up his baby and took him up to his crib. He fastened his diaper back on and placed Jared into his playpen. Jared immediately crawled to his toys and when Jensen was confident he couldn’t hurt himself he went to make his own dinner. He reheated pizza from the previous night and went back into the living room to watch his baby play. Jared’s movements were getting sleepier and sleepier until Jared was curled on the floor with his thumb in his mouth. He slowly rolled his toy car back and forth and Jensen chuckled. “Time for bed, sweetie.” Jared squirmed around like he was uncomfortable and then looked at Jensen with big eyes. “You need me to change your diaper, too?”

Jared crawled over and held his hands up. Jensen lifted him into his arms and Jared wrapped his limbs around him. “Okay, little monkey. I bet you’re tired.” Jensen was grateful for all the time he spent in the gym, because he managed to get Jared up the stairs without much trouble. He released Jared from his diaper and tossed the pee-soaked fabric in the garbage. He took a wet washcloth and cleaned Jared off, wiping the urine from his groin. He dried him gently and blew a raspberry on his tummy, making Jared giggle and squirm. He put a new, clean diaper on and kissed Jared’s stomach. He kissed his cheeks and nose before picking up Jared and laying him in his crib. He tucked the soft blanket over him and handed him his teddy bear. “Goodnight, sweetheart.”

Jared blinked tiredly and then drifted off to sleep. Jensen watched him for a little bit before walking down the hall to his own bedroom. He fell asleep quickly, imagining holding his sweet Jared in his arms.

He was jolted back awake a few hours later, with the screams and cries of his baby. Jensen was out of bed in a second, racing down to Jared’s room and to the crib. Jared was sniffling and tears were leaking out of his eyes. Jensen lowered the side of the crib and knelt by his head. “Sweetie, shh, calm down sweetheart,” Jensen crooned. He stroked Jared’s hair. “It’s okay, baby, Daddy’s here. I’m gonna take care of you, okay? I’m gonna make you feel better.” Jensen slid his boxers down and held his cock out. “Gonna give you something to drink, okay?”

Jared opened his mouth in preparation and Jensen slid his cock inside his mouth. Jared suckled on the head lightly and Jensen moaned. Jared seemed content to suck like it was the teat of his bottle; his tongue reached out and licked it cautiously like it was a lollipop. Jensen reached down and rolled his balls in his hands. It felt good, one hand palming his heavy sac and the warm suction around his cock. Jared’s tongue laved attention on the soft skin and his lips curiously inched their way up slightly. The tear tracks were drying on his face and Jensen murmured more sweet nothings to Jared. Jensen felt his orgasm building inside him. Jared brought up one of his hands to gently hold the velvety flesh he was sucking on and Jensen involuntarily twitched his hips forward a little. Jared didn’t choke, but he looked startled and Jensen apologized. Jared wasn’t deterred and kept up his licking and sucking until Jensen’s balls were tightening. He stroked his dick where Jared’s mouth didn’t reach, and soon he was shooting into Jared’s mouth. His come filled Jared’s mouth but he swallowed it down eagerly, sucking the head until the last drop of come had been milked out of Jensen. His eyes drooped sleepily again and Jensen kissed his head. “Do you want to sleep with Daddy tonight?”

Jared’s grin brightened and Jensen picked him up again. He carried him back to his bedroom and tucked them both under the sheets, Jared instantly wiggling closer and sticking his thumb in his mouth. He fell asleep quickly, but Jensen spent a few minutes watching Jared and pressing light kisses to his head. He loved his baby.

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many prompts guys so they're going to come slower since i started college! :)


End file.
